Would You Love Me
by SammyChanLuvsU
Summary: The memories of a forgotten lover are hard to forget. Ichiru Kiryu goes though his past, remembering his old fiance and how much he loved her. After all these years and standing at death's door, will he ever know if she still loves him even now? A simple short story that reminds us not to let go of those we love so dearly.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the first time I saw Sakiri Shiritou.

We were four and she had accompanied her mother to visit my parents. It wasn't her long curly hair or her sharp blue eyes that had caught my eye. It was her stature that drew my gaze to her. She stood up straight and gave off a noble aura but she wasn't looking down on me or my brother Zero. We were equals to her.

I had realized what my parents and my brother had known from the moment they met Sakiri; she was a pureblood vampire. I began to hate her presence and her very existence. She didn't seem to mind my hostilities. During every visit, Sakiri would stay by her mother's side. At the time, I was confused to why Sakiri call the human she arrived with 'mother' but as years past I learned that the woman really was her mother. .

Miraki Shiritou was a beautiful woman. Her think brown hair was kept in a ponytail that rolled down her back like a river. Her eyes were so dark they appeared to be black. When she smiled, they looked like dark chocolate. She was close friends with Mother and Father so she visited regularly. Mother said that she was a very successful vampire hunter until she was excommunicated from the Hunters' Association. She wouldn't tell us why she was kicked out of the Association. Miraki often brought her daughter with her when she visited our house. She never yelled at Sakiri or pulled away from her. She truly loved her daughter and enjoyed her company.

One day, there was a knock at the door. Zero and I hovered around while Mother answered it. Sakiri and her mother shuffled into the house, completely soaked from the pouring rain. Miraki franticly pulled at Mother's shirt, her black eyes full of tears, leaving her only child standing behind her.

"Please, I'm begging you," she pleaded. "Help me!"

Mother took the woman in her arms and gestured to Sakiri. The young child looked solemn and mature as if there was nothing wrong. She was only four and a half at the time so she could really process what was happening, or so we assumed.

"Ichiru, Zero," she said slowly. "Attend to Sakiri please."

We nodded our heads, dumbfounded. Zero approached Sakiri first and Mother hurried Sakiri's mother into the dining room. I stood a good distance from the pureblood child. Zero tried to persuade me to help but I refused. My twin attempted to lend Sakiri a hand while she pulled her feet out of her rubber boots. She ignored his efforts at first but gingerly accepted his help with her drenched stockings. When she stood barefooted, Zero directed me to take her to the guest room while he got a towel for Sakiri. He ran off before I could object.

Not wanting to physically touch the vampire, I motioned for her to follow. She accepted the invite with a warm stare. I led her to the room then silently watched her hang up her dripping stockings. Zero entered the room and offered a pink towel to Sakiri. She gave him a slight nod and began to unbutton her raincoat. Whether he was overcome with compassion or impatience, Zero swiftly helped her removed her coat. As the brown coat fell away from her slim body, I marveled at Sakiri's red dress. Even though it clung to her small frame, it gave her grace and a sense of loveliness. Zero tenderly put the towel over her dripping hair and then proceeded to dry it. She looked humble as my brother rubbed his hands over her head. A jolt of insecurity ran through me and I quickly pulled my twin away from the dangerous girl. Zero struggled against my hold.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

I tightened my grasp, eyes glued to the pureblood standing in front of us. The pink towel fell back around her neck.

"She's not safe," I whimpered.

The door creaked and Mother walked in. She looked worn out. With a soft smile, she patted our heads.

"Thank you for your help, boys," she sighed. "You may go back to playing."

Mother moved past us and gently dried the ends of Sakiri's hair. She moved slowly and gently, as if trying not to scare the little girl. As we left, mother was starting to undress her. After playing for an hour or so, I decided to look for Mother so I could confess my disturbed feelings about Sakiri. I stumbled upon my parents standing against a wall and Sakiri's mother by the front door. Sakiri stood facing her mother, her face soft and her stature true.

Miraki wore her brown petticoat and appeared ready to leave. Sakiri wore a plain white dress that Mother probably had from one of her previous visits. She took shallow breathes but not a single tear rolled down her cheeks. Miraki kneeled at her daughter's feet, putting her hands on the child's shoulders.

"You'll be good right, Sweetheart?" she asked gently.

Sakiri nodded.

"Yes, Mother," she promised.

"Good girl," her mother praised then stood up, opened the door and left.

From that moment on, Sakiri stayed in our home.

Mother and Father explained that because of her parents working so much she was being neglected. Her mother begged Mother and Father to watch over Sakiri in their place for a while. We had to promise to be nice to her. It wasn't hard.

Sakiri mainly kept to herself and would avoid playing with us. She never bothered us or spoke unless she was asked a question. There were things she did that scared us though. At night, Sakiri would wake up screaming for her mother and it would take almost an hour for her to go back to sleep. Also whenever we got hurt near her, she would cover her mouth and nose tightly for so long she'd pass out.

Mother said it would pass eventually and just like she predicted, it did. Sakiri stopped screaming at night or at least made it muffled. She also stopped making herself pass out when we got hurt. She learned to completely ignore us and play by herself. I was happy that she was leaving me and Zero alone but my dear twin wasn't as enthusiastic about her choice. He would offer Sakiri a spot in a game we'd be playing or try to get her to race him to the other side of the yard. She would smile softly and sweetly but decline his offer and return to whatever she was doing.

We never saw the real side of Sakiri. The only time she seemed actually alive was when her mother came. Her face would light up and she would actually smile from the bottom of her heart. For the rest of the day, she would be gone visiting her mother and father. When she returned, Sakiri appeared to be somewhat happier.


	2. Chapter 2

After Zero and I turned five, a small portion of my malice had died and I began trying to make Sakiri feel included. Despite my earnest efforts to convince her to be happy, Sakiri's behavior towards us didn't change. I addressed my concerns to Mother and she said she would talk to the young vampire. Sakiri slowly started interacting with us but her heart wasn't in it. She was still too uptight and formal towards us. It was as if she didn't want to be a bother to us.

With our parents being vampire hunters, we had to move around every couple of years. Of course we'd take Sakiri with us to our new home. Every day though, Miraki was able to find us and take Sakiri out for the day regardless of where we had moved to. Mother often praised her for being so devoted to her family. I thought that it was amazing that Miraki could love Sakiri so much even if she was a vampire. It seemed something like a fairy tale. At that time, I believed vampires were evil creatures that weren't any good. Zero didn't agree with me all the time. The only vampire we knew personally was Sakiri. To us, there was no way she wasn't a different being.

Sakiri was never one to tell others about her problems or her personal feelings. She was tightlipped and always refused to do anything she didn't want to. Sure she would give us a smile once in a while if she caught us staring at her but normally she wore a vacant expression. I remember one day after her mother had collected her, I asked Mother why we had never met Sakiri's father before. I knew she had one become Miraki would often explain that she had to go meet with him or take Sakiri to visit him. Mother was oddly quiet before giving me an answer.

"He's different than us," she replied, using terms that my five year old brain could understand.

"He's a vampire," Zero interjected bluntly.

He had been listening in on our conversation but he couldn't help but want to join in. No doubt he was making sure that Sakiri wasn't around to hear us. Mother sighed wearily but nodded.

"Yes, Zero," she continued on. "Sakiri's father is a vampire."

I was confused. Sakiri was a vampire yet she stayed here with us. I rationalize that she lived with us because she was a nice vampire and because she was little like us.

"Why can't he visit Sakiri here," I inquired, innocently. "He's a nice vampire like her, isn't he?"

Mother smiled softly.

"The Association wouldn't be very happy with us," she admitted. "Remember they don't like vampires, Ichiru."

"But Sakiri is a vampire and she's staying with us," I objected.

Zero looked at me and cleared his throat.

"Sakiri's father is a special kind of vampire," Mother explained slowly. "A pureblood vampire to be exact. They are very dangerous and the Association would be very, very upset with your father and me if they found out that a pureblood had been visiting us. That's why Sakiri and her mother have to travel to see him."

A hard sinking feeling hit me. I then understood why Sakiri had been so quiet and distant. She didn't want us to know she was part vampire. Just thinking about what she had to deal with every day that I ignored her and talked behind her back. I felt sorry for treating her so awfully. From then on, I tried to be respectful of what Sakiri thought and did. She didn't mind that my efforts though. She remained the same, lonely child that we saw every day.

After a few days, she perked right up and started smiling more. We learned that she had been engaged to an aristocrat and broke it off suddenly. As soon as I learned this I became extremely jealous for reasons I didn't know at the time. One particular sunny day, Zero, Sakiri and me got called inside the house while playing outdoors. We were confused but obeyed the directions given to us. Mother herded us into the living room where Miraki sat on a couch. Sakiri immediately wandered over to her mother. Zero and I found ourselves by our parents who had sat down on the adjacent couch.

"Did something happen," Zero asked, slowly.

Mother shook her head and smiled.

"No, Zero, nothing's wrong," she assured him. "We just have something very important to share with the three of you."

She patted a spot on the couch next to her. We climbed onto the seat while Sakiri had already taken her place by her mother's side. After we were situated, Father began to speak.

"Boys," he started off warmly. "As you know, Sakiri used to be engaged to another young man before she decided to break it off."

We nodded our heads, too nervous to talk.

"Well, Sakiri's parents have expressed their concern about her not being engaged to anyone. They're worried that she'll become unstable if something should happen to them," Mother picked up. "So we offered one of you to her as an option."

The news came as quite a shock. I couldn't find any words that could convey my emotions. Zero shared my surprise but refused to show it.

"Have you determined which one of us will be engaged," he asked fearlessly.

Mother shook her head.

"We haven't," she admitted.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Mother," Sakiri said softly. "Does Father know about this?"

I was stunned by her gentle and sweet voice. Everyone was except her mother.

"Yes, sweetheart," she smiled. "Your father agreed to let me do this."

Sakiri's face was composed but at the same time conveyed that she was thinking.

"Does this mean I have to pick my own fiancé," she asked, carefully.

Mikari caressed her face and flashed us a calm smile.

"If you don't want to you don't have to," she reassured her daughter.

Sakiri nodded her head. Her mother looked over at our small family.

"I propose we just engage both of your sons to Sakiri until they are older," she announced. "That way, they can choose between themselves who wants to be with her more."

Sakiri seemed satisfied with her mother's option and hopped down from the couch, heading towards the front door to finish playing outside. Mother watched her leave then smiled at Mikari.

"I agree with you," she said warmly. "It puts less stress on the children that way."

Mikari stood up and tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I will see you around then," she beamed, following where her daughter had gone.

Little did we know it would be one of the last times we'd ever see her smiling face again.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months after our engagement, Sakiri's mother stopped coming to get her. We didn't see a single glimpse of her. One afternoon, a man came to see Sakiri. He was middle aged human who apparently knew our parent's from work. He took Sakiri to her room for what seemed like an eternity before emerging. He then talked to our parents in the living room. We had been excused to play in our rooms but my twin and I lingered behind the door, listening to every word they said.

"What news did you bring from her parents," Father asked.

The man shifted, his old and worn clothes rustling.

"Both of Mikari and Hadori Shiritou are dead," he announced loudly as if he knew Zero and I were hiding nearby. "They were murdered brutally about two days ago. We just found their bodies yesterday."

"Did they leave anything for the girl," Mother asked sharply.

I faintly heard china clink and the messenger breathed.

"No," he replied. "Just a letter explaining that she is still to stay in your care."

Our parents said their good-byes and the man left. We never saw him again.

For the next few days, Sakiri seemed like a doll. She did chores, lessons and whenever else Mother asked her to do. She never spoke even when asked a question. It was like her soul had been ripped out of her body. But what the hardest thing to see was her face; it was lifeless. No emotion crossed it, ever.

I was startled one night by her silent presence in the all. She stood against her door, staring into space. Zero, who had followed me to the bathroom, stopped behind me and gawked at the soundless creature. He gently approached her, taking her face in his hands.

"She's so cold," he muttered.

I swallowed and touched the back of her hand with nervous fingers. Her pale porcelain skin was icy and clammy.

"She'll freeze to death," I exclaimed worryingly. "Should we get Mother?"

Zero glanced at me and shook his head.

"We'll have her stay with us tonight," Zero said firmly.

We led her gently to our room.

Since we were twins, Zero and I preferred to sleep in the same bed. No one else but us. Yet, there we were, helping this frozen vampire into our safe heaven. To us, it seemed logical to put her in between me and Zero so she could share our body heat. Before I knew it, we had encased our arms around the young child and had snuggled as close as we could to her. Her body soon burned with heat and it attracted us like a moth to an open flame. She never moved though. Her breathing was deep and steady. When I was sure she had fallen asleep, I nuzzled closer to her under the covers. Before I could be completely consumed by sleep, I swear I felt something moist on my check and a soft 'thank you' echoing in my ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Before we knew it, years flew by like days in a week. Zero and I had started training to be vampire hunters just like our parents. I had to stop training early due to my weak body. Zero continued on with the lessons from his teacher, Yagari Toga. I felt so lonely not going out with him day by day but I always had Sakiri with me. She had become quite the young women at barely ten years old. Not only had her body changed but her attitude towards those around her. Over the years she became bold and had warmed up towards my brother and me. I slowly found myself enjoying her company while Zero was out training. She played with me and cared for me whenever no one else was around. I grew to love her, when she was both spunky and kind. I was torn when she admitted that she was secretly training to be a vampire hunter. In a flash, I'd lost my sweet, kind, girl to my brother. They would leave together every day to train and learn things that I struggled with.

I heard from Zero that Yagari, at first, refused to train Sakiri because of her father's vampire ancestry. However after a week of probing and begging, Yagari gave Sakiri to one of his older pupils, Takamiya Kaito. Zero and I stayed under Yagari's wing. Of course Sakiri and Kaito would occasionally join us but it was painful to watch the scorn Yagari and Kaito gave to her. We trained for a while before Sakiri was handed off yet again to another vampire hunter. We understood that they were fearful of her and what she was but they treated her like she was a disease. It was painful for me. I rarely saw her when she left to train. She'd be gone for days before coming back home. Mother said that she undertook intense training so she could become a hunter faster.

About three or so months later, Sakiri stopped training all together. She spent a lot of her time by herself as if she had to make a big decision. No one knew why she chose to by alone for as long as she did. Towards the end of the year, however she snapped out of it and became playful and rowdy once again. I fell even deeper in love with her and spent almost every moment by her side. I wasn't the only one that desired her attention though. Zero caught wind of her maturity and began to claim her for himself. She teased him, running from him to me and from me to him, but she wasn't serious. She could never be serious with Zero. She was all too serious with me though.

One night Sakiri confided her fear of hurting people to me. She had a gentle soul that she would only ever show to me. It made me realize that she was a very fragile and scared creature. When I gingerly asked her who she loved more, me or Zero, she gave me a response that I will never forget. She said that we were like one soul split down the middle. Zero was strong and bold but he was shaky and weak on the inside. I was weak and frail but wise and caring on the inside. I took the answer as her admitting she was undecided but I wanted to know her true decision. I begged her to tell me her decision. I pleaded with her to spare my heart. Sakiri gave me a cruel answer.

"If you want my love, you have it but I can't love you without loving Zero too."

I thought that our relationship had ended after she said that. The next day she was gone. Sakiri had packed what little belongings she possessed and left our house in the early morning. She never said good-bye to Zero though and it made me sore to think she gave her last words to me. Nevertheless I thought of her often as did Zero.

After I met Shizuka Hio and watched her kill my family, I forced myself to forget about my old love. I fell for Shizuka and followed her around like, what I imagined as, a love struck puppy. Four years passed and Shizuka wanted to gain freedom from the Senate. I did all in my power to obey and help her. You can imagine my horror when I met my twin brother at the academy my mistress intended to toy with. He had become bitter and cold hearted, but he was still his sweet old self on the inside. That much I could see. I still loved him as a little brother could. There was a bit of confusion but eventually I was granted access to live and stay at the academy by Zero.

I did not expect to see Sakiri there though. She had become even more beautiful than I could ever dream. Her thick dark hair had grown to cascade down her back as did her mother's. Her eyes were the richest blue I have ever seen. I struggled with thoughts of seeing her in the dark of night. I could see, however, as I slowly forced my way into her life, that she had changed as well. Time had ben cruel to her and given her a solid, harsh look at love. I believed she could not be shaken by words, no matter what I told her. I soon discovered, however, that she was easily shaken. Each time she saw me, I could see the pain and longing in her blue eyes. I thought that she had regretted the words she had said those five years ago. But I would second guess myself. I occasionally caught glimpses of her interacting with Zero. They fought a lot and even though Zero's words seem sincere, Sakiri pushed them away. Their relationship had turned so sour in the past few years that they seemed like they weren't even the same children I had once grown up with.

I became sorrowful.

I was even more sorrowful when Shizuka died. I plotted revenge for her but it ended bitterly. As I planned I noticed Sakiri and how quickly was starting to unravel as the slightest push. She was constantly covered with wounds and a stern face. I knew immediately she was hiding emotions that she knew people would use to manipulate her. I decided that enough was enough and released her from my care. But she weighted too heavily in my heart. The young vampire girl who showed love through her actions rather than words possessed my mind. I still saw her . . . even in my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyelids felt so heavy. It seemed to take all my energy just to open them. The room was fuzzy but I recognized the outline of a cell. That's right I came down here to rough him up a bit and to help him become stronger. I laid on my back, my body moist and heavy. No matter how hard I tried to sit up, my muscles refused to move. The rustle of clothing caught my attention. I managed to turn my head to see a weary young woman try to push herself up from the filthy floor. I recognized her pain stricken face; it was Sakiri.

Her long hair was fallen out of its firm ponytail and all over her back, her shoulders and even her face. Blood covered her dirty white tank top and gray dust clung to her black pants where she had been laying. I could see her clear eyes that conveyed her determination and suffering. Her face turned towards me and for a brief moment I thought she would cease breathing and fall over dead.

"Ichiru," her voice shook with terrible emotion.

I opened my mouth to reply but no words came forth. She rose to her knees and lunged towards me. What distance separated us, she scrambled over to my side. Whatever pain she had been in a moment ago had been pushed to the side. Her hands found mine and held on as if I was the only thing keeping her alive.

"What have you done," she asked, her breathing already quickening.

"I did what I was supposed to do," I managed to say. "From the very beginning."

The hard, stern mask that Sakiri always wore shattered. It broke from her face the second those words escape from my lips. Tears found their way to her eyes and down her cheeks.

"No," she said firmly. "No, no, no. You have always been your best."

Her voice died, her face revealing the deep love that she used to show me as a child. My heart burned and I smiled gently.

"Sakiri," I started but my voice caught on forgotten emotions. "Look at us. We used to be so different."

Her cocky grin caught my very soul. Had she always looked at me with such passion?

"You'll never change," she cheered softly.

Wearily, I found the strength to reach up to her face. Cold pale skin startled my fingers, making them eager to spread what warmth I had left.

"I wish every day that you would've told me your feelings before you left," I breathed.

My chest hurt with each inhale I took. My clothes were completely soaked with my blood. I realized it must have been driving Sakiri crazy, not only seeing but smelling it. It was only a matter of time before I would slip away into death's arms. Regret plagued my mind, the desire to express my deepest feelings.

"I wish I could've told you what I felt before you left," I rephrased looking up at her.

Graciously the young vampire kissed my hand, moving around her face, letting me caress her.

"Would you love me," I asked hesitantly. "If I was able to do what you could?"

Sakiri leaned over my body.

"I wouldn't change anything about you," she whispered, our faces inches apart. "I would still love you as deeply as I always have."

My hand slid to the nape of her neck.

"Even right now," I gasped. "In this moment?"

She edged closer until her forehead touched mine.

"I will love you no matter where we are," she responded.

Unconsciousness pulled at the back of my mind. It dragged at every muscle in my body, determined to bring me to death. At any moment, I will never feel her against my skin again. I will never gaze into her soft face.

"Do you regret anything here at the end," I croaked.

Panic swept over Sakiri like a wave. One of her hands clung to my bloody shirt and tears rolled down her face.

"What end," she swallowed. "I can take you to the infirmary. There's more than enough blood in my body to heal your wounds."

I sighed and chuckled.

"Sakiri," I moaned, trying not to cry. "It's just the way it has to be. It's what's for the best."

Despair flooded her and she shook her head firmly.

"No," she pleaded. "I won't let it end this way. I refuse to let you leave."

I flopped my head back and forth on the cold floor. I've forgotten how stubborn she could be.

"There's nothing you can do to save me," I said calmly. "I let Zero take everything I had. I have nothing left to save."

Sakiri held my hand and was quiet for a moment.

"Then give me what's left," she pleaded. "Anything but leaving me."

My hand fell out of her grasp. I wheezed for air and lost all strength. Sakiri's hands grabbed at my shirt. Tears never ceased to flow from her eyes.

"How deep is your love," I mumbled as my eyes drooped.

"Don't you dare leave me," she commanded. "Ichiru, you can't leave me!"

My eyes fell and the last thing I heard was her voice echoing in my ears.

"I love you," she pleaded. "I love you too much so don't leave me alone."

How ironic; I finally received the answer to the question I had wanted to hear all my life . . . at the end of my life.


End file.
